


保持社交距离

by Anna_sui9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix





	保持社交距离

又名：娇娇老公心情不好怎么办？

小菲：哄哄就完事啦～

*

“凛冬袭来，近日首尔首都圈即将受到南下的冷空气影响，气温会有大幅度的下降，建议出行的人们要做好御寒措施，正值新冠疫情严重之时，请各位保持好社交距离，戴好口罩……”

不需要播报员甜美的提醒声，黄铉辰早就从干燥又寒冷的空气中嗅到了凛冬的意味。

即使是室内，那股渗透入骨的寒意也挥之不去。

他搓了搓有些冰冷僵硬的手指，看了一眼寂静的手机，心情突然有些烦躁。

人在心情烦躁的时候，总是喜欢吃点什么，食物真的是最好的抚慰品了。

然而，打开冰箱的黄铉辰并没有像往常一样发现什么食物，偌大的冰箱里空空的，混着冷藏室传来的鲜冷空气，黄铉辰只觉得身如冰窖。

什么叫屋漏偏逢连夜雨！

最后，也只能拿出一瓶箱门侧面的鲜牛奶。

一旁的昇玟来不及阻止他，黄铉辰就已经豪爽地来了一大口，然后很快一张俊脸开始皱了起来，每一个五官都在强烈地散发着难以忍受的厌恶。

“我还没来得及告诉你，冰箱里的牛奶早就坏了。”

昇玟有些同情地看着皱成一团的黄铉辰提醒道。

“哦，这可真是……”

“咕噜咕噜……”

刚把牛奶吐了，话只说了一半，就被口腔里传来的变质牛奶的回味恶心到说不出话，只好接了一口厨房的清水开始漱口。

好不容易把那股又怪又腻的牛奶味压下去，黄铉辰瞥了一眼洗碗池，状似无意地问：“你们犬猫学校昨天又营业了吗？”

“没啊，哦，你说这些盘子，是felix昨天做的布朗尼，我们每一个人都分到了好大一块，说真的，他的布朗尼一直挺可以的。”

“我怎么没有？”黄铉辰话比脑子快地反应过来。

“呃，我也不知道，可是昨天他挺高兴的，给大家都分了布朗尼，我就以为……”

一听这话，黄铉辰的脸色已经阴沉得不像话了，情商一向很高的金昇玟很快意识到，他貌似一个不小心踩到了黄铉辰的雷区了，于是谨慎地闭了嘴，悄悄地退出去。

害，小情侣吵架，他才不要做炮灰，毕竟小狗勾这么聪明。

寒风呼啸不止，天色也阴暗地不像话，正常人在这样的寒冬是绝对不可能脑子抽风地选择外出。

可偏偏，黄铉辰就是这样的非正常人类，脑回路不能以一般人来参考，尤其是现在心态正易燃易爆炸。

“哎，你要出去吗？哦，对，felix还在公司，你是要去接他吧？”一旁的韩知城看到准备出门的黄铉辰，顺嘴就问了一句。

黄铉辰地带上口罩，厚实的医用纱布闷得他喘不过气来，臃肿的羽绒服又勒得他快要窒息。

“昨天的布朗尼好吃吗？”

所以他几乎是咬着牙才问出这句话。

憨憨的小松鼠显然并不知道某人的心情，很肯定地点头，认真回答道：“好吃呀，felix做得布朗尼绝了，又香又甜。”

结果韩知城的过分热情只换来黄铉辰一个冷漠的背影，以及一个摔得震天响的关门声。

“我有惹到他了吗？”韩知城一脸懵逼地问了旁边的金昇玟。

早就有所察觉的狗狗笑得纯良，道，“或许，你不该当着他的面夸felix做得布朗尼很好吃。”

“可是味道真的很不错啊！”关注点明显走歪的松鼠一脸正义地强调。

……

频道不同，无法沟通。

*

刚一出门，黄铉辰就开始后悔。

寒风像刀子一样，毫不留情地刮取着行人仅有的余温。

人人都是行色匆匆地裹成一团，白色的口罩就像一个个坚硬的面具，扣在人们脸上，让人看不清表情，也无法感知人们的内心活动。

就像他和felix一样。

黄铉辰真的不明白，明明也告白过了，两个人也正式在一起了，可是他却有的时候常常感觉不到felix对他的爱。

说他矫情也好，贪婪也罢，可是喜欢一个人不就希望能够得到对方明目张胆的偏爱吗？

别看黄铉辰表面坚强，到底还是个双鱼座，心思细腻敏感到死，恋人一点点的微妙情绪他都能够察觉到。

然后开始无限地循环分析，最后得出的结论就是，felix最近对他一点都不上心。

平时几乎没有联系，人不见踪影消息也不发一个。

连做好的布朗尼都没他的份。

受伤的心情带着巨大的悲伤，他有些空洞地走在街上，虽然没有明确地目的地，但是脚步却不由自主地带着他来到公司。

来都来了，他转了一圈没有看到felix，黄铉辰决定用练习来把烦躁的心情挤掉。

耳畔响起得是最熟悉的音乐，而身体也跟随着本能进行律动，旋转。

木质的地板被踩得咚咚作响，明亮的镜子折射出亮白得刺眼的光，连暖气开得很足，热气规律地扩散在四周，好让房间永远维持最怡人的26.5℃。

可是黄铉辰的心情依然无法明媚。

没有见到想见的人，没有得到想要的答案。

于是乎，状态不佳的他开始盘腿坐在镜子前，仔仔细细地开始端详自己的脸。

虽然他一向对自己的外貌自信。

但，看久了，就好像也挺一般的。

黄铉辰此刻绝对公正，不含一丝自恋的心态评价到，眼睛嘛，有点点凶，鼻子是不是太挺了，嘴巴有点点厚，长得也确实挺冷漠，眼下有颗痣，也不知道他喜不喜欢……

最后，黄铉辰自暴自弃地把头垂下，会不会是自己太差劲了，导致felix不爱自己了，呜呜~

唉，恋爱中的人，总是习惯于患得患失，尤其是黄铉辰这种有事又喜欢从自己身上找原因的，现在已经开始无情地自我批判了，把自己套用各种玛丽苏小说女主身上，几个呼吸间，他已经脑补出felix变心的一百种剧情。

于是黯淡的连发梢都没精神起来，低落地耷拉在主人的脑壳上。

*

发疯出门的后果就是还要回宿舍，这就意味着他还要再一次勇敢地面对寒风侵袭。

心头拔凉拔凉的黄铉辰背影有些萧瑟地走在回去的路上，在第325次后悔自己为什么要出门的他，终于被命运眷顾了一次。

“嘿，铉辰尼，你怎么出门了？”

低沉的嗓音，错不了，是那个今天一天都让他坐立难安的小屁孩。

黄铉辰假装一副不在乎的模样，希望以冷淡地态度引起李龙馥的注意。

但是felix并没有意识到黄铉辰那点小心思 ，而是自然而然地开始撒娇，“铉辰尼，今天好冷喔。”

小孩一边说一边把手塞到黄铉辰的口袋里，借希望于恋人的体温来温暖一下冰冷的手。

本来黄铉辰是不打算软化的，唉，可是李龙馥的手真的冻得冰凉，心一软，最终还是张开攥紧的拳头，牢牢地又密不透风地包住小孩的小手。

“你今天去哪了？”黄铉辰决定先发制人。

“我去录节目了啊！”李龙馥被黄铉辰有些冷淡的声音吓了一跳，乖乖地回答道。

“那你怎么不给我发消息？”黄铉辰步步紧逼，虽然他觉得他像极了质问丈夫出轨的妻子，可是他必须得问清楚。

“啊，我手机在走的时候就快没电了，天气这么冷，掉电很快的，早就自动关机了”李龙馥觉得有点委屈。

黄铉辰看着小孩委委屈屈的小脸，因为天气寒冷，白白嫩嫩的皮肤甚至变得有些通红，看起来又可怜又可爱，于是强装起来的冷面差点破功。

“好吧，前面这些事情都算了，那为什么你昨天背着我偷偷做了布朗尼，不告诉我？”

完了，语气又酸又刻薄，felix肯定要更加讨厌我了，黄铉辰心里慌得一批。

“呀，你都知道了？”李龙馥对黄铉辰说的话感到很惊讶。

“嗯，我都知道了。”黄铉辰声音低沉，甚至带着一丝丝心酸。

果然，felix不爱我了，他都大大方方承认了，一会说分手也是有可能的，呜呜呜～

“说起来还有点不好意思呢，其实我想给铉辰一个惊喜，所以提前练习了布朗尼，成员们都是我的试验品来着呢……”

felix说得磕磕绊绊的，可能是因为害羞的缘故，但是被越听越不对劲的黄铉辰打断了。

“等一下，等一下……”

“你是说你为了给我惊喜，所以惊喜是布朗尼？”

如果黄铉辰的理解没有出错的话，或许事实并不是他预想的最糟糕的结果。

“是啊，我为了做出完美的布朗尼，特地练习来着，然后根据成员们的反馈然后改进了一下，就放在烤箱里，本来想今天再拿给你……你为什么这个表情？”

黄铉辰一脸茫然中带着惊讶的表情成功地引起felix的注意。

原来不是故意不给他吃，而选择单独留给他一份最完美的布朗尼。

“我还以为你……”不喜欢我了？

后半句话湮没在沉默里。

李龙馥再迟钝也意识到什么？结合黄铉辰今天格外不对劲的态度，显然就是一副缺爱的小醋精模样。

想到这里，felix笑得一脸狡黠，眼尾细小的小猫纹也若隐若现。

“我说，铉辰你该不会是吃醋了吧！”

攻守互换，气氛突然微妙起来。

虽然是疑问句，但是李龙馥以他对黄铉辰的了解，这家伙绝对是自己又脑补了什么不得了狗血剧情。

反应过来是自己误会后的黄铉辰，这个时候终于从狗血早古的言情女主身份中脱离出来，一言不发地想要蒙混过关，护住自己作为老攻最后的尊严。

但是李龙馥不依不饶，一路上又是撒娇又是卖萌地想要骗黄铉辰承认自己吃醋的事实。

可是黄选决定打死不承认，打定主意，就好像今天一整天都心气不顺的人根本就不是黄铉辰一样，脸皮厚得一批。

半大的少年，正是要面子的时候，要是让恋人知道的话，指不定要怎么嘲笑他。

可是，黄铉辰不知道，有一种东西叫做此地无银三百两。

越是想要隐藏的东西就越要呼之欲出。

*

而这边felix看着某人飘忽不定的眼神和薄红的耳垂，还有什么不明白呢？

眼看就要进宿舍了，李龙馥决定还是要补偿一下扮演一整天苦情戏“女主角”。

于是黄铉辰被felix拉住，然后就看着小孩迅速地扯下口罩，同时也踮起了脚尖。

他像只小猫一样，在黄铉辰那张被上帝眷顾的脸上落下一个个轻盈的吻，亲亲可爱的单眼皮，吻吻眼下那颗魅惑世人的泪痣，最终隔着双层医用纱布，给他印上一个濡湿又暧昧的水印。

虽然隔着纱布，可是这样一个带着恋人体温和安慰意味的吻，比以往任何一个吻都要来得强烈。

要命的是，小孩吻完还要哑着嗓子来了一句，“铉辰尼是帕布，因为，全世界，我最爱你～”

天知道felix一句话含了多少糖分，至少这种浪漫致死的直球攻击，对黄铉辰百试百灵。

以至于黄铉辰瞬间就手脚蜷缩起来，连血液也一股脑地往上冲，熏得他满脸通红，大脑短路。

“呀，要保持社交距离呀！”

短路的后果就是下意识地说了点无关又必要的话。

结果，小孩一脸无辜道，“所以我才会隔着口罩亲你啊！”

黄铉辰觉得牙有点痒。

一把扯下碍事的口罩，狠狠地吻上李龙馥甜美的唇。

直到亲得对方快要喘不过气来，黄铉辰这才心满意足地舔了舔唇角，补充道。

“你理解错了，陌生人才需要保持社交距离，我们不用。”

“为什么我们不用？”felix呆呆傻傻地问。

“因为，全世界，我们最亲密。”

*

烦恼的源头是变质的坏牛奶，是突如其来的凛冬，是没有得到的布朗尼，是与你有关又无关的一切琐事。

而结束这一切，只需要你对我笑一下，然后世界都会明亮起来。

*

最后，心满意足回到宿舍的黄铉辰，在面对韩知城再三和自己强调布朗尼的美味时，心里顿时有些不屑以及几分高人一等的优越感。

你又骄傲个啥，你们都是felix的试验品。

当然，这些内心戏最终化成一声高贵冷艳的冷哼。

搞得小松鼠一头雾水。

这种伤害性不强但侮辱性极强的感觉到底是怎么回事？

小韩不知道，这种无形被秀，才是最为致命！

FIN

ps：疫情又有点严重，大家还是要戴好口罩，不要学小情侣亲口罩，不卫生哦！

毕竟不需要保持社交距离的，只能是辰菲这种全世界最亲密的小情侣啦～

搞小男孩我好快乐哇！呜呜呜~


End file.
